


The Sound of Silence

by fhsa_archivist



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: "Dinozzo was spread out on his back across Gibbs' bed, knees bent, toes curled, and hands entangled in the sheets as he fought for control."





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Tony Dinozzo whimpered.

 

Gibbs looked up at the tiny noise and smiled. At least, he smiled as well as he could, considering his lips were wrapped around Tony's engorged cock.

 

Dinozzo was spread out on his back across Gibbs' bed, knees bent, toes curled, and hands entangled in the sheets as he fought for control. Gibbs knelt between Tony's legs as he worked the younger man's cock with his mouth. After a few more sucks, Gibbs pulled back, fisting the base of Dinozzo's shaft and grunting softly in satisfaction when Tony's only response was a deep, shuddering breath.

 

With a grin that could only be described as evil, Gibbs bent to take the head of Tony's cock in his mouth again. While he ran his tongue over the tip, he fondled Dinozzo's testicles briefly and then snaked his hand down to slip two lube-slick fingers inside the opening to Tony's body. 

 

Tony hissed as he was breached, hips straining to lift off the bed, but held in place by Gibb's strong grip. The older man smiled again at the reaction, twisting his fingers and scissoring them sharply. Dinozzo seemingly imploded, his groan long and drawn put as he finally gave up the battle, hands clenching involuntarily on the sheets as his body climaxed.

 

Gibbs swallowed and sat up, looking smug as he took in Tony's dazed expression. When he realized, however, that the younger man's eyes were half-lidded with post-coital sleepiness, he slapped Dinozzo lightly on the thigh.

 

"Oh, no, you don't," Gibbs warned his lover. "I'm not through with you yet."

 

He watched as Tony smiled, his companion seemingly not at all intimidated by the pseudo-authoritarian tone in Gibbs' voice. Gibbs roughly tore open a condom package and slid the prophylactic over his own rigid cock, slicking it with lubricant before again kneeling between Tony's legs. He wrapped a hand behind each of Tony's knees and pulled the satiated man forward so that Tony's ass was in his lap. Positioning his cock at Tony's loosened opening, Gibbs pushed in until just its head popped through Dinozzo's tight opening.

 

This time, Gibbs groaned; Tony just closed his eyes and arched his back, pulling his lover in deeper.

 

Gibbs obliged him, pushing his cock until it was all the way in and his balls were nestled between Tony's cheeks. Wanting more contact, he moved Dinozzo's legs back until he could awkwardly kiss the man beneath him. The position was too uncomfortable to maintain long and, soon, Tony was squirming. Gibbs took pity on him, releasing Tony's mouth and straightening to make his thrusts. Dinozzo whimpered. It was too soon for even Tony to get hard again, but his cock leaked at the sensation and he wrapped his long legs around Gibbs, deepening the older man's penetration.

 

Seeing Tony writhing beneath him while simultaneously feeling himself clenched within Tony's body... it was too much for Gibbs. With a moan he thrust in deeply and stayed there, crying out in wordless pleasure as he came.

 

Gibbs collapsed on top of Tony, hands stroking along Tony's flank in an instinctive caress. By the time he's recovered his breath, Dinozzo was half-asleep again and, this time, Gibbs let it happen. Moving carefully, so as not to wake his lover, he discarded the used condom and covered the younger man with a blanket.

 

Only then did he turn to the figure sitting off to the side, in the shadows.

 

"See, Ducky," Gibbs said quietly but with satisfaction. "I told you there was a way to get Dinozzo to stop talking."

 

Donald Mallard raised his wine glass in acknowledgement of Gibbs' superior wit. "Indeed you did, Jethro," he said in admiration. "Indeed you did."

 

~the end~


End file.
